Family Reunion
by Aliyah95
Summary: Well basically, Harry dies, Ginny cries, and Harry meets his family. And yes, that's why I gave this fic such a cheesy name. Oh yeah, just so you know, it's pretty short. More is coming soon. To Snape fans: he's in the next part! :


It was an ordinary day for Harry Potter. He had been woken up at eight by an extremely impatient owl trying to deliver his _Daily Prophet_, and everything else that a wizard did in the morning followed that. **A/N: I don't like this sentence. If anyone has a way to re-write it, include it in your review.** He shaved with the razor Bill and Fleur had given him years ago. It still works amazingly well, just as Monsieur Delacour said it would. After getting ready for the day, and checking that Ginny was still sleeping peacefully, Harry went to the kitchen to make tea.

He stirred his tea slowly, reflecting on his life. He thought lovingly of his three children, now happily married adults. Even though Harry was still called "The Boy Who Lived", he wasn't a young boy any more. He was now a ninety-one year old grandfather of seven, with a great-grandchild on the way. His old age was getting to him, and he was constantly reminded of it, even now, as he tried to remember how much sugar Ginny liked in her tea.

His eyesight suddenly blurred, and he had a flash of pain that rivaled the pain he endured in his scar, many years ago. Now however, the pain was never in his scar, they were just the aches and pains of old age. He smiled slightly, wondering if anyone realized that the recipient of their fan mail was a wrinkly old man with frequent headaches. The pain came back, twice as painful, he swayed an blacked out right before he hit the cold tiled floor with a dull thud. The noise woke Ginny as quickly as an alarm clock. Before she knew it, she was in the kitchen, staring down at Harry's limp body, not believing what she was seeing. But it was undeniable; The Boy Who Lived had died.

Tears fell freely down Ginny's face, splashing onto Harry's. A strangled sob escaped her lips before she broke down completely. She leaned against the wall and slid down slowly, until she was sitting on the floor next to Harry. Her tears blurred her vision, but she found his hand and gripped it tightly. She brought it up to her face and kissed it, again and again, as though this could somehow bring him back.

Harry was lying facedown, perfectly still, on the familiar floor that he had lay on when he was just seventeen. Even though this was his second time arriving here, wherever _here_ was, Harry had no idea what to expect. Perhaps Dumbledore would appear again, and escort him to Death. If anyone was coming, he might as well be robed, he thought, as he slowly got up. As soon as this thought occurred to him, robes appeared a few feet away from where he was standing. ahe hastliy put them on, noticing that his body was young again, and in perfect shape. He felt his face; it was free of wrinkles and even his scar and glasses. This was the body he had had in his twenties, but better.

Behind him, he heard familiar voices. Voices he'd heard in dreams for years, and even on Earth once or twice. He spun around and was immediately pulled into a tight hug by a pretty woman with eyes like emeralds, wet with tears of joy. His mother. No shock came to him as he returned the hug. It was as if meeting long-lost relatives happened all the time, like a big family reunion. After a moment, or perhaps it was days, as time has no meaning here, they let go of each other. Harry took a step towards the next person; a man who looked like Harry's mirror image at first, but then Harry noticed slight differences. He looked into the face of his father. They grinned identically at each other, and James said "Well Done". Harry felt something like pride well up inside him. It wasn't often that Harry was praised by his parents. Finally, Harry moved to his godfather, the closest thing he'd ever had to a father, even if it _was_ only for two years. Sirius pulled him into a one-armed hug like the one the shared the Christmas before Sirius died. He ruffled Harry's hair affectionately and murmured, "Moony said you'd give your father a run for his money. I think I can safely say that you've beaten him."

**So, should I end it there? I don't really have anything planned after this... I might continue it if you guys have any suggestions. Review!**


End file.
